Sweet story
by Yumeno Ranmaru
Summary: Hanya sedikit kisah manis dari SasuSaku


**Sweet story**

 _Disclaimer@ Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Pair : SasuSaku_

 _Genre : Romance_

 _Oneshoot_

"Kyaaa!!!"

"Sasuke-kun!!!"

"Senpai!!!"

Teriakan teriakan itu terus terdengar sepanjang lorong. Karena sang empu yang memiliki nama 'Sasuke Uchiha' tengah menelusuri lorong sekolah dengan santainya. Ia tidak memberi senyuman apapun pada para gadis yang meneriakan namanya.

Sasuke adalah siswa dengan prestasi terbaik dan juga terkenal karena ia adalah seorang pangeran di sekolahnya itu. Sekarang ia berada di tahun ketiga, yang tinggal menunggu kelulusannya setelah ujian nanti.

"Kau sangat terkenal ya, Sasuke-kun?" ucap gadis dengan rambut merah muda panjang yang di kuncir kuda saat Sasuke duduk di bangkunya.

Pemuda raven itu hanya mendengus kesal. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menenggelamkan kepalanya. Gadis itu mendekatinya dan memandang Sasuke.

"Kau mau menertawakanku, huh?" tanya Sasuke yang merasakan kehadiran gadis itu disampingnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menemanimu saja" jawab gadis itu tanpa menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Sakura, kau ini kadang membuatku kesal, ya?" Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang gadis yang memiliki nama lengkap 'Sakura Haruno' tersebut.

"Kau sedang ada masalah, Sasuke-kun?" Saluran berjongkok dengan memegang sisi meja Sasuke dan menatap pemuda itu.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya kesal dengan para murid perempuan di lorong itu. Setiap pagi mereka selalu saja meneriakkan namaku. Apa mereka tidak kelelahan, ya?" ucap Sasuke yang membuat gelak tawa Sakura pecah.

Ia tidak percaya Sasuke dapat bercanda seperti itu. "Mereka sepertinya sangat terobsesi padamu. Jadinya mereka terus meneriakkan namamu setiap hari" ucap Sakura yang kembali tertawa.

Keduanya bukanlah teman sejak kecil. Tapi, mereka berdua selalu berada di kelas yang sama dari tahun pertama hingga tahun ketiga ini. Membuat keduanya semakin dekat.

.

.

.

Sore hari itu, Sakura tertidur dengan lelapnya di dalam kelas. Tadinya ia ingin menunggu Sasuke yang pergi ke ruang guru untuk menyerahkan tumpukan tugas. Tapi, karena lama ia jadi ketiduran.

Sreek...

Sasuke menggeser pintu kelas dan memasuki kelasnya. Ia tersenyum simpul saat melihat Sakura yang tertidur di mejanya. Sasuke mengambil tasnya dan berjongkok di samping meja Sakura. Ia terus memandangi wajah gadis merah muda itu dengan seksama.

"Kau manis juga jika sedang tidur" gumam Sasuke. Ia pun memasang senyum di wajahnya. Perlahan gadis itu membuka matanya.

"Kyaaa!!! Kenapa kau ada disini?!" Sakura berteriak dengan kagetnya karena melihat wajah Sasuke di hadapannya.

Ia langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang curiga pada pemuda itu. Sasuke hanya terkikik geli saat melihat reaksi Sakura tersebut. Ia berdiri dengan membawa tasnya.

"Ayo pulang. Kau pasti sudah menungguku sangat lama hingga ketiduran seperti itu" ucap Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis ke arah Sakura.

"Oh iya. Aku menunggumu tadi, jadi ketiduran. Ayo kita pulang" Sakura pun ikut berdiri. Keduanya keluar dari kelas.

"Lain kali jangan memandangiku saat tidur seperti itu" ucap Sakura dengan kesal saat menelusuri trotoar jalan. Ia hanya bisa berjalan di belakang Sasuke.

"Iya, iya" ucap pemuda itu yang menahan tawanya.

.

.

.

~Sakura's POV~

 _Aku hanya bisa berjalan di belakangmu_

 _Tanpa bisa berjalan di sampingmu_

 _Seakan aku tidak bisa meraih punggungmu_

 _Yang perlahan semakin menjauh_

.

.

.

Setelah kelulusan, aku hanya berada di kamar pagi itu karena berhari hari menunggu masuk perguruan. Lama sekali...

Drrt... Drrt...

Ponselku yang berada di nakas bergetar, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Aku membaca nama yang tertera di layar. Disana tertulis nama yang selama ini kurindukan.

'Sasuke'

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" ucapku saat menerima panggilan itu.

"Sakura, aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Apa kau bisa?"

"Tentu saja. Kita bertemu dimana?"

"Di taman kota. Hari ini jam delapan aku tunggu"

"Baik aku akan kesana"

Panggilan pun ditutup dengan cepat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakannya denganku hingga dia meminta untuk bertemu denganku.

Jam delapan lebih lima menit aku sudah menunggu di bangku taman. Aku lihat dari jauh, tubuhnya yang tinggi sedang berjalan menuju kemari. Dia hanya memakai baju santainya.

"Sakura, lama tidak bertemu denganmu" ucapnya saat berada di dekatku.

Ia langsung duduk di sampingku. Hatiku berdebar saat ia ada di samping ku.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik baik saja" ucapku mencoba menahan rasa berdebarku ini.

"Kau tahu, Sakura? Aku akan pergi jauh bulan ini" ucapnya yang membuatku sedikit terkejut.

"Ke-kemana?" aku memandang ke arahnya dan dia pun menatapku.

"Ke London. Aku harus bersekolah disana" dia tersenyum lembut.

"Hm, kau 'kan pintar. Jadi, kau harus melanjutkan disana" aku membalas senyumannya.

Dia menyodorkan sesuatu. Aku lihat itu adalah sebuah buku kecil dengan sampul yang manis. Aku memandang ke arahnya dengan memiringkan kepalaku. Ia pasti mengerti apa maksudku.

"Ini sedikit hadiah untukmu. Aku akan pergi jauh dan mungkin akan lama disana. Jadi, aku ingin memberikan ini sebagai kenangan dariku" ucapnya dengan tersenyum. Aku mengambil buku kecil itu dari tangannya tanpa menyentuh tangannya sendiri.

"Apa yang lain juga mendapatkan seperti ini darimu?" tanyaku yang mendapat gelengan kepala darinya.

"Aku memang mengucapkan 'sampai bertemu lagi' pada yang lain. Tapi, untuk hadiah ini hanya untukmu" jelasnya yang membuat pipiku sedikit memanas.

"Te-terima kasih" aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku.

"Hn, aku harus pergi sekarang" ucapnya yang membuatku langsung mendongakkan kepala.

Aku lihat dia sudah berdiri dari duduknya. Aku pun berdiri dan memandang ke arahnya.

"Lain kali akan aku berikan hadiah yang lebih bagus" ucapnya yang kembali tersenyum kepadaku.

"Um" aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa lagi, Sakura" dia mulai beranjak pergi.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Sasuke-kun" gumamku. Entah terdengar atau tidak olehnya.

Punggungnya aku lihat semakin menjauh. Mungkin akan semakin sulit aku untuk memggapainya. Aku memeluk buku kecil itu.

"Pastikan kau akan menemui lagi, ya?!" teriak ku secara spontan. Dia mengacungkan jempol nya. Menandakan bahwa ia mengiyakan teriakanku tadi.

 _Aku merasa senang sekaligus kehilangan._

 _Dapatkah aku melihat masa depan yang sama bersamamu?_

 _Aku ingin melihatnya_

~Sakura's POV end~

.

.

.

8 tahun kemudian...

Sakura memilih milih buku novel yang ada di toko buku tersebut. Ia menyentuh sebuah buku novel yang terlihat bagus pada sampulnya. Namun, ada tangan lain yang menyentuh buku itu. Saluran menatap pemilik tangan itu. Dapat ia lihat seorang pemuda yang tampan yang juga menatapnya. Wajahnya terasa tidak asing bagi Sakura.

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun?"

Ucap keduanya secara bersamaan. Keduanya sama-sama terkikik geli.

"Aku pikir kau siapa, ternyata Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura setelah dapat menahan tawanya.

"Aku pikir juga siapa. Kau mau membeli novel ini, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke melihat kembali novel yang tadi ia sentuh.

"Ah, tadinya. Novel itu terlihat bagus. Tapi, jika kau ingin membelinya silakan saja" ucap Sakura yang tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita berbincang di tempat lain" Sasuke mengambil novel itu dan beranjak dari sana. Sakura hanya bisa mengekorinya di belakang.

Keduanya duduk di bangku cafe yang berhadapan langsung dengan jendela.

"Ini untukmu" Sasuke menyodorkan novel yang tadi ia beli.

"Eh? Ta-tapi, kau 'kan sudah membelinya" ucap Sakura yang terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke.

"Aku memang sengaja membelinya untukmu" Sasuke tersenyum dengan lembutnya.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada penolakan" ucap Sasuke yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura yang mengambil novel itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kuliahmu? Kau kesini pasti karena berlibur, kan?" tanya Sakura menyesap teh yang ia pesan.

"Aku sudah bekerja, Sakura. Aku mengelola cabang perusahaan ayahku yang ada di Osaka" jelas Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis.

"Oh. Lalu, kau di Tokyo ini sedang apa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tadinya aku ingin ke rumahmu untuk menemuimu. Tapi, malah bertemu denganmu di toko buku" Sasuke terkikik geli mengingat kejadian di toko buku tadi.

"Kau ini. Memang kau tahu alamatku?" ucap Sakura yang sedikit tertawa.

"Tentu saja. Aku 'kan dulu pernah mengantarmu pulang. Jadi, aku masih ingat dimana rumahmu" ucap Sasuke dengan berlagak.

"Dasar" Sakura terkikik geli dengan tingkah Sasuke itu.

.

.

.

Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke saat berada di dalam mobil yang pemuda itu bawa.

"Kau sendiri sekarang bekerja dimana, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan.

"Aku menjadi seorang dokter di salah satu rumah sakit disini. Tapi, aku tadi sedang berlibur. Jadi, aku mencoba mencari sesuatu yang menarik di toko buku" jelas Sakura dengan antusias.

"Kau hebat bisa menjadi seorang dokter" ucap Sasuke yang memandang ke arah Sakura sekilas.

Keduanya terdiam dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing masing. Sasuke terus fokus dalam mengendarai mobilnya.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya mobil itu tiba di depan rumah yang sederhana.

"Disini 'kan?" ucap Sasuke yang memperhatikan rumah sederhana tersebut.

"Ah, iya. Ternyata kau masih ingat" Sakura tersenyum. Dia keluar dari mobil itu.

Begitupun Sasuke yang keluar dari mobilnya itu. Sakura berjalan dengan santai menuju rumahnya diikuti oleh Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya.

Setelah melepas sepatu dan merapikannya, keduanya memasuki rumah sederhana itu. Dapat Sakura lihat ayahnya tengah membaca koran di ruang tamu.

"Selamat datang, Sakura" ucap Menuju, ibunya yang menyambut Sakura walaupun sedang menaruh teh untuk ayahnya.

Kizashi, ayah Sakura menutup korannya saat mendengar Mebuki menyambut sang putri.

"Aku pulang, Ibu" ucap Sakura yang tersenyum dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu itu.

Sasuke pun duduk di samping Sakura. Kizashi memicingkan matanya pada Sasuke.

"Siapa dia, sayang?" tanya Kizashi dengan curiga.

"Ah, dia_"

"Saya Sasuke uchiha, paman. Saya kesini bermaksud untuk melamar Sakura secara langsung" potong Sasuke dengan cepat. Dia berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya.

Satu keluarga itu terkejut dengan penuturan Sasuke yang spontan tanpa ragu ragu.

"Saya mohon paman bisa merestuiku untuk menikahinya" ucap Sasuke lagi dengan tegasnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura sangat terkejut oleh tingkah Sasuke.

Kizashi beranjak mendekati Sasuke. Ia menepuk pundak pemuda eceng tersebut. Membuat Sasuke kembali menegakkan badannya.

"Anak muda, kau sangat berani melamarnya langsung di depanku. Aku pasti akan merestuinya jika memang Sakura menerimanya" ucap Kizashi yang menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke pertamanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan langsung menatap Sakura.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, bagaimana bisa? Padahal selama ini aku terus memedam perasaanku ups..." Sakura merasakan wajahnya memerah dan dia langsung menutupinya dengan kedua tangan.

Ayah ibunya dan Sasuke hanya saling memandang dengan bertanya tanya. Sasuke pun duduk di samping Sakura lagi.

"Jadi, kau mau menerima lamaranku?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan tidak ia tutupi lagi.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah lama menyukaimu. Jadi, tentu saja aku menerimamu" ucap Sakura. Ia menyeka air mata yang sedikit keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Yokatta" ucap sang ibu yang tersenyum.

"Jadi, apa kalian pernah pacaran?" tanya Kizashi yang mendapat gelengan kepala dari keduanya.

"Eh?" Kizashi dan Menuju memandang bingung.

"Saya memang sudah lama menyukai putri anda. Tapi, bukankah lebih baik langsung menikahinya daripada mengajaknya pacaran dulu" ucap Sasuke dengan percaya dirinya.

Sakura menyikut Sasuke dan nyengir kuda saat Sasuke menatapnya. Selanjutnya yang terdengar di ruang tamu itu adalah gelak tawa semuanya.

.

.

.

 _Kimi to onaji mirai wa zutto issho ni mite itai_

 _Onaji hoshi wo onaji basho de_

 _Mitsumeteyou yo_

 _Kimi no egaku mirai ni watashi wa iru no kana_

 _Onaji sora wo onaji omoi de_

 _Miagetetai yo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

~Owari~

 _Inilah fic terbaru yang kubuat, terinspirasi dari salah satu ending Naruto movie_

 _Maaf, jika romancenya gak ngena :'(_

 _Terima kasih sudah membacanya. Sampai jumpa di fanfic lainnya~~_


End file.
